Left Alone with Her Thoughts
by Toadsly Quinne Oadington
Summary: Four year old Pan wonders why Gohan doesn't get along with Gokuu. Continuation of "Left Alone with His Thoughts".


1/19/04- Well, one person asked for more, so here it is. It's not like I want to do my homework or anything. And I'm still apologizing for the continuity error from the last story; I'm really sorry. I realize I started out incorrectly, but that doesn't mean I have to continue in that vein. This one is mostly time-line friendly, enjoy!  
  
I think Daddy's mad at me. I asked if we would see Grampa at the Budokai and he told me he didn't think so. He looked mad, and when I asked if he was mad, he told me he was fine, that I should go play outside.  
  
I don't think Daddy likes Grampa. He doesn't talk about Grampa and he never asks about him when we visit Gramma and Uncle Goten. Gramma tells me all kinds of stories about Grampa and how he saved the world a bunch of times. Daddy doesn't listen to Gramma when she tells me stories.  
  
I asked Uncle Goten if Daddy likes Grampa, and he smiled at me and said 'Sure he does'. I told Uncle Goten that I don't think Daddy likes Grampa, that he doesn't talk about him and gets mad when everybody else does. Uncle Goten said he thinks Daddy has a lot of things to work through with Grampa, and that I shouldn't worry about it.  
  
But I do worry. I've never met Grampa; I've only seen his picture. He looks just like Uncle Goten when Uncle Goten was small. Everything I know about Grampa, Gramma told me. Mommy told me some things, like what he was like when she met him, but she doesn't know him too well. She said that he was never around for her to talk to him and know him better. I wonder if Grampa's gonna be at the Budokai..  
  
* * * * *  
  
I got to meet Grampa today! He was training with Uncle Goten and Trunks, and Vegeta and Bulma were there, too. I didn't tell Daddy I was going to meet Grampa. Uncle Goten told me he was going to see him and that I should go too. I wanted to ask Daddy, but I remembered how mad he was when I talked about Grampa. And I was with Uncle Goten, so it was okay.  
  
I stayed back while Uncle Goten and Trunks fought, even though I can fight too and I bet I could beat Trunks. Then Grampa came and I couldn't wait. I flew over the hill and I said "Hi Grampa! I'm Pan, I'm your granddaughter!". He looked down at me and he smiled and he said 'Hi Pan'. I told him all about me and said that Daddy was good, too. Grampa smiled when I mentioned Daddy, he told me he hadn't seen Daddy in a long time and couldn't wait to see him at the Budokai.  
  
Grampa's going to the Budokai! I can't wait! We trained for a while, and then Uncle Goten told me we had to go home. I said 'bye' to Grampa and everyone and Uncle Goten flew me home. He told me not to tell Daddy I met Grampa. He said they'd work out their problems at the Budokai. I said 'okay'.  
  
The Budokai is tomorrow and I get to see Grampa again. And Daddy and Grampa are going to be nice to each other and then I'll see Grampa all the time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Grampa left again. I just met him, and he's gone already! He left the Budokai with a kid with funny hair. He was talking to the kid, and then they flew away. I've never seen Daddy so mad.  
  
He found out about me meeting Grampa yesterday. Grampa told him and Daddy said he'd talk to me later. Grampa told him I didn't do anything wrong and that he shouldn't be mean to me. Daddy told him he was the last person to tell him how to raise kids. Grampa looked sad, but he said he was sorry. I asked Daddy if I could stay with Grampa at the Budokai for a little bit. Daddy thought about it, then Grampa asked him real nice if I could stay with him. Daddy said I could, but I had to be good.  
  
Me and Grampa did all kinds of fun things! We had lots of good food and I played games and won a big stuffed bear! Grampa said he was really glad I like him. I asked why Daddy doesn't like him and he got sad. We walked to a bench and ate ice cream. Grampa told me Daddy is mad at him because he was always gone or dead when Daddy was little. Daddy thinks Grampa is a bad father and bad husband. He's mad that Uncle Goten didn't get to meet Grampa for a long time. Grampa said he was sorry, but he couldn't help being dead. I told him I like him and I'll always like him. That made him happy.  
  
I got to fight with the big guys in the Budokai. I fought a big scary guy that made fun of me, but I beat him really good. Then I beat Uncle Goten, and he didn't let me win. Then, Grampa fought the kid with funny hair. I don't know his name. I asked Daddy if he was still mad at Grampa, and Daddy said he wasn't mad, that I should watch Grampa fight. I wish Daddy would tell me why he doesn't like Grampa.  
  
Grampa was beating the kid a lot, then he yelled things to the kid and the kid started to beat him. Then Grampa talked to the kid, and they flew away. Gramma cried and Daddy swore. I've never heard Daddy swear, not ever. Uncle Goten shook his head and said that was just like Grampa. I asked Daddy where Grampa was going and Daddy said Grampa was 'abandoning us again'. I asked if Grampa was gonna come back and Daddy said he wouldn't. He said I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up about Grampa, 'cause Grampa 'always disappoints the ones he loves'.  
  
I don't think I like Grampa anymore.. 


End file.
